A Cursed Bloodline
by LadyMarissaGarmadon
Summary: Marret, the first Caster & the First Spinjitsu Master, fought together & were friends. The Golden Dragon blessed them & they were granted long life. Marret though was cursed during the battle that split Ninjago in two, & along with that her bloodline. Her life was cut short & her house slowly fell to ruin along with it. Rated T for violence, blood, and fluff.
1. Prologue

**Oh sweet Lord Death! You guys asked a bunch of times... and I started it! I did it... I can't believe it... I actually did this... one Caster and First Spinjitsu Master fic... this is just the prologue... for now... IDK about my title though... **

**I REALLY need to stop coming up with new FF ideas... you see my pain guys!? I just might have to hold off on my Avatar one after all... and my Marvel ones... my brain keeps spitting out these Ninjago stories like you wouldn't believe! It is driving me up the walls and through the sewers!**

**K... now read...**

* * *

At the beginning of time, the First Spinjitsu Master had created Ninjago using the four Golden Weapons of Spinjitsu, bestowed by the Golden Dragon. What the story didn't say though is his partner, Marret, the first woman who was granted magical powers by the Golden Dragon, along with twelve magic gems to help craft the land of Ninjago.

She was granted the title 'The Caster Queen' and helped to fight against the Overlord and ruled in Ninjago's early days. The people of Ninjago both loved and feared her as their queen. Using her magical gems she was crafted a crown of gold for the gems to be placed.

She was also granted long life and slow aging looks as her partner. However there is much more to the story than that.

**oh and yea, the FIRST caster was Marret as I derrived from my oc Delilah Marret aka Garmadon and Wu's mama... so I was like "AWESOME! I'll make that the first Caster's name!" I also liked the whole medieval kind of thing for the early days of Ninjago... like it, hate it? Hate it? Well too bad! XD **

**Warning now though that I plan on family issues, sibling rivalries, and...everyone's most hated character; Ameleo being evil... and Kaifus... there will be Delilaha and Kaifus... **

**Okay... now that that is done... what do you think? So far I mean... my backstory and such... I will go through the first generations of the Casters and of course what leads up to the burning of the village, Caster turf wars, the Serpentine wars and of course, the birth of Delilah and Diella... oh and I will never forget to add in about Delilah getting married and having Garmadon! That won't be in the beginning of course...**

**Expect most of the chapters to be uh... mostly OCs... but this will be one out of 3 of my back story trilogy (Their Past, Their Story is one and another I am working on for the 10 ninja...) **

**So yea I guess I wanted to show how messed up Garmadon's family line was BEFORE he was even born! XD **

**Okay so I guess I am done here for now! I look forward to what you guys have to say to me after reading this first part and a/n ... **

**See ya around!**

**~Mar**


	2. The Darkness

**Okay it was time I updated this... I hope you guys like it... if not... well... I write for fun! :D **

* * *

Marret lived in a palace compared to the good people of the land. She granted many wonderful powers and abilities that she used to govern the people. She was the most beautiful in the land with lovely brown curls and glowing purple eyes. She kept her crown on a pedestal next to her throne. She didn't dare wear it unless her people were attacked.

She picked up her first born from her basinet and cradled her little angel. Her husband was a skilled craftsman of magical weapons and had fallen in love and married almost three ago. Their first child, Adonna, looked like her mother only with golden curls instead of brown and ice eyes.

"Marret," she looked up and saw her husband walking in. He held a beautifully crafted staff with a transparent gem that reflected the rainbow in seven hues. "I finished it". Marret set down Adonna and took the staff. She smiled as she twirled it and set the butt down on the tiled floor. "Cherry wood and the gem is diamond… spin it, fast".

Marret did so and the wooden staff turned into a golden sword, highlighted with the diamonds. "It is marvelous Anthony…" she smiled. "Truly the greatest of your weapons!"

"I am happy you like it my love," Anthony smiled. The queen twirled the sword once more and it reverted back into the beautifully carved staff. The happy moment for the family soon ended though as the sun was noticeably blacked out.

The couple looked out the window and looked back at their now crying daughter. Marret worriedly looked out the window, sticking her head out. "MARRET!" she looked down. "War has begun!" It was her friend and partner. She nodded and quickly trotted to the pedestal where she kept her crown.

She carefully placed it on her head. She saved this crown for such a time as this, to fight the stirring enemy who had threatened her kingdom countless times. Her purple eyes flashed and she adorned a pair of sterling white angelic wings and a purple battle dress and armor. She took her sword and flew out the window.

"I'll watch out for Adonna! Her husband yelled after her. She acknowledged and landed on the cobblestone street.

"Lovely as ever Marret," the blonde man nodded. She smiled and started jogging with her friend.

"The Overlord is back?" she looked sideways as they went along, outside of the walls. He nodded. "Nothing will happen… we will not allow it…"

"The Golden Dragon entrusted the protection of the land we made in us… and we will cut the demon off from our world once and for all". The two slowed down. "Did you tell Anthony of your child?"

"Not yet… I planned to but there was no time when I saw the sun darken". She calmly closed her eyes, placing a hand on her ever so slightly swollen stomach which did not appear at all in her magic form.

They were in the fields outside the kingdom and the partners stood tall. "Our world may be a hundred years old… and never have a seen such an army as this…" She gasped. They looked out and saw ranks of red and black clad warriors.

"If we die today… you should know that I loved you," Marret looked at her friend and partner. "You found love with Anthony so I felt I should not spoil your happiness".

"Anu…" she put a hand on her chest. "You have been my friend for a hundred years… I am happy to know that you have not been corrupted by jealousy," she smiled warmly. "If we die, we will die saving our world".

Around them a shadow fell and they looked up. Gangly and black was the Overlord. The fierce dragon that haunted the land many a time, though victims claimed he would appear as a man. But he was back, now back with an army to call his own. This time it was just them two. They did not have an army, but they had their magic.

"ATTACK!" the general of the armies yelled. He had white skin swirled with red paint. The duo extended their weapons. Marret, her staff and Anu the sword of fire. They were ready for whatever destiny had in store for them.

**I thought to have a bit of foreshadow rivalry with Garmadon and Wu's dad with another woman like what happened between the brothers and Misako... though I wish not to bore everyone XD This is more about fighting, curses... and yes some romance :) **

**And ... no one gave a name to the First Spinjitsu Master that I liked... so I winged it... say hellow to Garmadon and Wu's dad; Anu! :D ... i regret nothing... **

**Oh no... I ... I feel the urge to draw... FAN ART BASED ON THIS! Lot's... lot's of... FAN ART...**

**I'm trying to work out a timeline right now... BTW for you who read The Search... There is a referance to this story that will come up... There is a similarity to Adonna and Willow...**

**That is all, thanks for reading! You're views are appreciated :) See ya later! :D**

**~Mar**


	3. Cursed

**Over a month... bout time, eh? Man I hope this story turns out okay and not some lamo thing... lol XD ignore my self-bashing! Only I am allowed to bash myself! K? K! Now... please... read... don't let me get in the way XD**

* * *

Marret's husband watched as the armies charged on to his wife and friend. The almost two year old in his arms turned away, terrified at the creature in the sky. "What that?" she whispered.

"The Overlord… a dragon who's haunted our lands for a hundred years… but defeated by momma…" he answer her grimly.

Marret used her diamond to send a blinding white light through the warriors which only slowed them down a little. "What are they!?" she gasped.

"They are made of dark stone…" Anu closed his eyes. It is an indestructible material… only by defeating the Overlord can we stop them".

"Where is he?" Marret's purple eyes looked overhead; the shadow of the beast was gone. She turned and looked, terrified, that it was on the palace top. "Anthony! Adonna!"

Finally the Spinjitsu master hit his sword into the ground; a giant crack split the ground. Marret felt agonizing pain as the ground started separating. Her body glowed in black and red marks and her eyes turned red. She screamed when the Spinjitsu master grabbed her hand before the ground split any wider.

Her white wings fluttered in pain and she felt her heart race. They turned to howling roar of the Overlord who quickly flew to the other side and vanished. "The fight is not over… it has been stalled… this could go on for an eternity…"

As soon as he said the words Marret took off like a sonic boom. Her dress fiercely ruffling in the intense wind. She landed in the room where she had left. Her husband on the ground. "Anthony…" she knelt down.

"He took Adonna…" he opened his eyes.

Marret squeezed her eyes shut and tears slipped out. "I'm pregnant…" she sniffled. And took off her crown and put it on the ground. "The army has been cut off from Ninjago… but… why our daughter?! What could the Overlord want with her!?" she sobbed.

The Overlord watched the blonde child fitfully sleep. There was a weak magical aura protecting her. She had Caster powers. The Overlord's dragon form was broken down and he was now just an orb of purple and red. "Marret has been cursed, as the children within her…" the wheezy voice chuckled.

The princess Adonna was in his clutches, the second Caster, and when the time was right, she'd would be the greatest of use.

Six slow months passed and Marret gave birth to twin daughters. But something strange had happened. Only one received magical abilities, Angela. Her twin and older of the two, Meyana, was as normal as ever. Angela inherited the purple eyes and golden hair, her twin had dull brown waves and plain blue eyes.

Something had happened in Marret's body months ago. When she was caught in the rift between dark and light. She was now weak and ill. She had a hard time reigning Ninjago without her full strength. Whenever the strange sickness inflicted her, her body glowed the horrible dark markings and her eyes flashed red.

Her husband and friend watched over the twin princesses knowing that something had cursed the bloodline of Marret. Anu studied the twins as they grew older. Angela was exotic and unique, Meyana was not so lucky. She was pretty but unlike Marret, Angela, and Adonna, she did not radiate with an unnatural beauty like what the Golden Dragon gifted Marret's line with.

The rift between the islands had placed a horrid curse on the Casters, it was a matter of time before someone saw it.

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUN! Ready for the blood and family violence?! I am!**

**Delilah: WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!? You take PLEASURE in hurting my family bloodline?**

**Garmadon: YEA! Oh by the way, I'm the one with the Caster genes right?**

**Yes, yes you are. That's why you're so hot and Wu is not.**

**Garmadon: YES! Wait... does that mean I can use magic like my mom?**

**Maybe.. I'm working on it! :I**

**Garmadon: Okay, okay... yeesh...**

**Thanks for reading this... strange prologue of Casters! I hope to write more of this and consistently update! Love ya guys. **

**~Mar**


	4. Jealousy is Hate

**Okay I now see... that when I felt I wanted to write this... I assure you I had no intentions of making it this dark and corrupted... lol... **

* * *

Marret grew stronger; but not as strong as she was. She was now a hundred and fifty. And her daughters, fifty, though showed no signs of being older than twenty five. Marret's hair started turning ashen and she lost the will to reign as queen.

Meyana grew jealous of her twin over the years. She was the one loved by her father and now that the craftsman, Anthony had passed, Meyana was in charge of weapons forgery. Angela would work day in and out, mastering her spells and constantly begging her jealous twin to not be bitter, that she had a purpose beyond crafting.

Anu became a father to the girls but Meyana was the only one interested in the art of Spinjitsu. She may not have Caster blood but she did have a magical quality to her to enchant her beautiful weapons. Meyana grew stronger and fell in love with power as well as a young man from their kingdom.

"You're princess Meyana," he bowed. "The lovely craftswoman, like your father," he smiled looked at her. "I'm Endusil".

"It's lovely to meet you," Meyana blushed. "I noticed that you are also a blacksmith," she started. "It would be lovely to have help crafting my magical weapons". The young man eagerly followed her.

The two hit it off and were laughing and talking as they worked together. However the same night, after her magical studies and training, Angela came down the steps, looking for her sister. "Meyana are you here?" she looked down, seeing the fire light as she stepped down the winding stone staircase to Meyana's workshop. She heard laughter. "Meyana? My fencing partner requests another sword, I regretfully broke hers with my magic".

The woman and young man looked up. "What is it?" Meyana narrowed her eyes and blew her brown hair from her blue eyes.

"Oh, I accidentally went too hard… can you repair the sword please?" Angela sweetly asked, brandishing the broken blade.

"Why can't you fix it yourself!?" Meyana snapped.

"Because, I cannot work with tools; that is your gift, not mine," Angela hurtfully responded. Meyana frowned and took the sword from her sister and walked to the small furnace and tried to stoke the fire. Endusil met eyes with the other princess.

"Angela? Not the fairest of the land?" he asked. Angela blushed and giggled. "You are the youngest of the twins, and you have the kindest heart, I am Endusil, a blacksmith. I met Meyana not too long ago, she is quite skilled…"

Meyana froze hearing them talk. He called his sister the "Fairest in the Land". Meyana clutched the blade, snapping it in halves again as well as cutting her hands.

"Meyana!" Angela gasped and ran over. "You're hurt, let me help," Angela's hands glowed gold.

"I don't need your help!" Meyana yelled. Angela retracted. "You're making me lose focus! Just go… upstairs… I'll have it ready in no time…"

"Well then I might not disturb you as well Meyana," Endusil linked an arm with Angela. "I will accompany your sister and make sure she does not bore. I'd hate to bother you while working," he kindly said. Meyana's face twisted into jealousy when she turned away. Hearing the soles of the two's feet step up.

"Angela has EVERYTHING!" Meyana smacked her hammer on the heated blade. "SHE'S BEAUTIFUL! SHE'S CHARMING! SHE'S A CASTER!" she hissed and snarled with each clang. "WHAT DO I HAVE?! Long life?! What good will that do!? Angela is bound to live the same years as I!" Her tied back hair was undone and looked stringy, dangling in the woman's face. "Fifty years I'd have to deal with you! Living in you shadow! But I am the oldest! I will get the crown! Mother is fair!" she laughed. "And Endusil will love to be a king! He'll see my divine right to rule and love me!"

Above Angela and Endusil were strolling around in the luscious garden of colorful flowers. The stopped and rested in the Gazebo. Angela had on a short pink battle dress with royal blue trimmings and tights. Her silver gauntlets and armor boots reflected the moonlight along with her golden hair.

"Meyana never talks about you…" Endusil commented.

"So strange… she is very different… our mother was horribly sick when she gave birth to my sister and I. When I was little my father told me that we had an older sister… Adonna who was taken by the Overlord when the lands were being split. She would have been queen".

"I am sorry to hear that," the man stood next to her.

"And now I must carry on the bloodline of my mother… but I have no reason to fear, my friend and sensei, Anu, is very kind to me and helps teach me".

"You are lucky to have a family, my mother died when I was born," he tilted his head down slightly. Angela tilted her head and touched his face. He looked into her deep purple eyes and grinned and she smiled. "You know… I think I… I love you… your highness…"

"Good… because I was feeling the same," she breathed as she raised herself on the balls of her feet in her boots and lifted into a kiss.

Meyana was grudgingly walked out, holding the sword in the sheath. She froze and stared at her sister. She gripped the sword hard and slipped back inside.

**Typical sister/twin jealously had to happen... but... well... you'll see so enough... I must admit it is rather hard writing this one just because it's I have to pretty much create the land of Ninja as it was like... 10,000 years ago XD **

**Hehe, so, yes, hate Meyana... I made her to be hated... Oh man this is gonna get so good... grab the popcorn kids! *evil laugh* **

**Man what is wrong with me? I mean it... **

**So thank you to the small amount of people who actually reads this *sniffles* you mean so much to me ;u; I never thought in a million years people would like my stuff and have such sweet things to say to me about my amateur writings *hugs u all* **

**danggit... another mood swing...**

**I'm done now...**

**~Mar**


	5. Hate is Corruption

**SHWAAAA?! I decided to post this more consistently! Yay! Though I'm having some troubles with Angela's grand kids... Korra and her brothers... ahem... anyways...**

**uh... so, there's a poll going about your fave villain team up in my Ninjago After Series! So uh... go and vote if you haven't ;) I wanna hear from you guys...**

**Anways... so uh... did someone actually say that they like Meyana? *scrolls, looking at the comments* Oh my gosh yea... I guess there are the randoms who like the main bad guys... boy am I one to talk... Amelia... and Lord Garmadon. Haha, anyways, I'm surprised to be honest you guys like this one... thought it'd be a little strange haven't a story in the medieval days of Ninjago with mainly Ocs and very few cannon characters. **

**Haha, sorry for the long note. So uh... let's continue... **

* * *

"Mother, you said that you would crown of us… queen…" Meyana quietly asked. the two women knelt in front of their mother's bed. Marret nodded and smiled. She was sitting up and next to her bed she kept the crown. Angela was the closest and her mother smiled at her.

"Angela, as a Caster, you have the royal blood, take care of this crown…" she gave her the crown. "I know you and your husband will guard it well".

Meyana stood and stepped backwards, clenching her fists. "IT'S NOT FAIR!I AM THE OLDEST!"

"Meyana… you are not mentally well. I know it is hard being mortal, but you have gifts all your own," Marret tilted her head. "You are the greatest craftsman of Ninjago. Anu needs you, you are his apprentice as well, do not forget".

Meyana stormed out and hid away in her workshop and locked the door. She was breathing heavily. Her skin radiated with black and red stripes and her eyes were red. She looked at the sword she repaired the night her sister stole the man she fell for. Her mouth grinned in a horrible, sharp toothed grin. "I WILL rule Ninjago!" She stood in a stance and spun in a tornado of red and navy blue. "NINJA-GO!" she darkly laughed. "Perfect".

That night, Queen Marret passed.

News rang throughout the kingdom about the new queen and the fact that Queen Angela was pregnant. Meyana kept her distance. Never smiling and hiding away in her underground room. When her niece and nephew were born she swore to herself she'd never hurt them. Angela named them Tanya and Mako.

Meyana seized her chance when Angela was alone. Marret was two hundred and twenty years old when she died. The first Caster was dead and now she'd have no troubles when she made her move. Meyana watched from the door as Angela placed the year and a half year olds, Tanya and Maku in their own bassinets.

Meyana held the sword in hand. Angela walked out, startled. "Meyana you scared m- me," she gasped as the sword ran through her center. Her purple eyes wide with shock and terror.

"That's for being lucky". Meyana cackled as Angela coughed up blood, looking at the ground. A tear rolled down her cheek and fell to her knees and down. She was dead.

Meyana ran into the grand hall yelling "Assassins killed the queen!" She halted, almost running into the Spinjitsu Master. "Master, someone has killed my sister!" she threw on her worried face.

"What have you done Meyana? You do not deserve to be my student…" Anu narrowed his eyes. "The sword that killed Angela was one of your own swords," Meyana's eyes widened and her mouth was agape. She shook and took a step back.

Her former master also stepped and drew his sword. She backed into Endusil. "Meyana… I thought we were friends…"

"I-" Meyana started to run.

"Ninja-GO!" Anu's gold tornado caught her and she landed, sprawled on the floor. "Meyana… you will be exiled to the Dark Island. You will never return and you will never rule. You're mother would be ashamed of you". Meyana was dragged away and shipped off the Island.

She landed on the island and was so angry she ripped apart trees with her new claws. Her eyes glowed full red and the black and red stripes stayed on her skin. "Who are you?" The voice made her jump.

"Princess Meyana of Ninjago!" Meyana snarled. "Where are you?!"

"I am… the Overlord," the glowing orb turned into a humanoid form. "And I find you to be the darkest soul I have ever seen… do you want revenge on the people of Ninjago?" Meyana looked at him. "Didn't anyone tell you that Anu, he made the crack between the land that your mother was caught on one side of. Her body was cursed leaving only one of the two children in her to receive the magic of both. It was your master's fault you are here".

Meyana was filled with rage she roared in anger and a pair of demon wings came from her back. "What can I do!? HOW CAN I GET REVENGE?!"

"I am in need of a legacy… I want a son… and you are the perfect dark being for me," the Overlord grinned. Meyana grinned and took his hand. "We will be able to create a legacy of darkness that will crush the royal bloodline of the Casters! And I foresee a descendant of Marret who will be corrupted…"

"And I can create a weapon that will have such power…" She looked a cliff. "And I can create a clock… to strike down until final moments!" she laughed.

**That's right... Meyana makes the celestial clock... And don't ask I wanted the Overlord to have a mortal form at some point in his life... **

**So... ah, murder, blood, romance... evil romance... yea the Overlord and the princess of Ninjaogo... what a pair huh!? Oh and guess who makes the Helmet of Darkness!? Or who the Overlord was referring to as a member of Marret's line being corrupted? Obvious I know.**

**So, thanks guys for reading this! I love making stuff explaining cannon XD Later Vaders!**

**~Mar**


	6. Seed of Evil

Meyana handed the dark steel helmet to the Overlord. "It is perfect". Meyana grinned. "And the other?" She swung the tiara around her finger laughing.

"Right here my love," Meyana looked at the her reflection in the largest of the onyx gems. "And the clock is finished… it will be ready when this descendant is here… who is it?"

"He will be of the 10th generation of Casters," the Overlord frowned. "I cannot foresee anything more than that". He looked at Meyana, his dark princess. "How is the child?"

"Soon my love," she slid her hand down her rounded stomach. "The perfect heir!"

Tanya put the hammer to steel and lifted it and dipped it in water. She spun it and it turned into its detailed wooden staff. "Tan!" Maku ran in. "Is it done!?"

"Yes! Look!" the twelve year old handed the sword to her brother. The two brunettes grinned. Maki had inherited his mother's powers. Endusil took over ruling but dare not touch the crown until his son was the proper age. Their father was watching the twins look at the sword Tanya had made.

The two looked over at him. "Papa… who killed mamma?" Tanya tilted her head.

"Your aunt Meyana… we were friends and I never would have married mamma if it wasn't for her…"

"Meyana was jealous though since birth. There is a curse of your bloodline where only one child will receive Caster powers… it is hard to produce kids as well… Meyana was jealous and killed Angela…" Anu was suddenly in the corner of the room. Tanya looked down. "You will not follow in her path though. You are good Tanya… now come, you may not have magic in your blood, but you can learn my art, Spinjitsu".

Tanya smiled and followed the master cheerily. Endusil frowned watching his son leave as well. Meyana… she surely died on the dark island… at least he hoped…

Adonna? This is my sister?" Meyana narrowed her red eyes at the older woman asleep.

"Yes… she is weak… but I have not been able to take her powers… once we take her magic, she can no longer be kept alive…"

"What does her magic need to fuel?" Meyana asked.

"I need her blood for you to drink. You must before the child is born. He must be able to produce a Caster. To do that… he must have the powers inside of him".

"Well then… what are we waiting for?" Meyana grinned with her white daggers for teeth. She picked up her sword.

Adonna opened her baby blue eyes and gasped I terror at Meyanna. "No!" she cried.

"Sorry… big sis…"

"My sister-?" was all Adonna shockingly asked before death took her like her mother and sister. Meyana laughed, grinning. The ways she cut Adonna, her blood profusely leaked and she caught the crimson liquid in a chalice. She drank it.

The smile was wiped from her face when she felt agonizing pain coming from the child within her. She gave birth to a son. "Ameleo," the Overlord call him. "Now your purpose is done Miss Meyana…"

Meyana looked shocked. "What?!" she hissed. "That is why you said you loved me?! You just wanted the boy!"

"Not true, I enjoyed our time together dark princess… but I also needed the clock, the helmet, tiara, AND the child". The Overlord laughed. Meyana dug her claws into the muddy ground.

"You dirt bag! You said you loved me! I You promised me revenge!"

"The revenge will take place with our son… you did not think you'd truly live long enough to see the revenge come to pass? When Anu dies, he will pass his powers on… but that won't happen for centuries I'm sure".

"I hope this 10th generation defeats you. I hope he overcomes whatever you have in store for him… I was wrong… I never should have killed Angela…" Meyana gave one last grudging look at him and felt herself slip away, the last daughter of Marret passed on.

**Okay... remember how I said there would be a reference in this back in The Search about drinking Willow's blood? This was that part... **

**So... I can't believe it... it was never my plan to have Meyana "Redeem" or "Regret" her actions... but I'm a redemption kind of gal... well... Kaifus and Ameleo had death coming... lol...**

**so, in a way, Garmadon is related to the Overlord since Meyana was in his bloodline... hahahaha... oh man... this story has way too many Ocs... FSM and the Overlord are like... the only cannon characters XD Well... later on I do bring in Garmadon... VERY close to the end though. Just because he's very much relevant with Delilah being she loved him the most... I also will touch on some family issue stuff I didn't in Their Past, Their Story...**

**wow long author's note... you guys sit here and read this stuff I call a story update AND you read all of my notes? Kudos to you guys... seriously... I blather on XD **

**So thanks for reading and it seems this day is full of updates... but I SHOULD be doing my geography stuff... **

**OH! And BTW I got working papers today and I'm going to do acting... it's gonna be like background stuff at first... but it'll be cool! I'll tell you guys what I'll be in when that happens of course...**

**Love you guys! Have a nice day! :D **

**~Mar**


	7. Division

**I'll be honest, I haven't been writing much of this one... le sigh... so sorry if the updates are very spread a part...**

* * *

"King Maku, appropriate," Tanya laughed, looking at the shiny golden crown. "You're going to be great".

"Much appreciated sis but I couldn't do anything without you making your weapons," he chuckled. "In fact… I think I… don't want to keep this land as a kingdom…"

"What?" Tanya laughed. Maku nodded.

"I mean, why keep the Casters exclusive to one bloodline?" Maku smiled. "I'm making it so that anybody can prove themselves worthy to be a Caster". Tanya tilted her head but shrugged. "Tanya… our bloodline is exclusive to half of the kids having powers. Why not make it so that we can expand even more? I'm sending word out today. I will test people and see if they will become Caster Knights".

Tanya smiled, bowed, and walked out; the coat tails of her royal blue jacket were fluttering behind her. She was rather proud her brother had the nerve. After two generations, the first king and he was already expanding their kind.

Right away there were young men and women being gifted with magical powers. Anu watched carefully over Maku. He was a little too spirited and good natured. He wasn't in the slightest paranoid or worried about corruption like Meyana was.

Because of the gems in his crown, Maku decided to grant individual types of powers. There became four main clans after a hundred years. Maku had four children, his three sons, Deno, Thomas, and Feng. His oldest was his only daughter, Korra.

He realized that each child had all powers, their own as well. Tanya had two children as well. Both boys. Neither had powers though. Anu looked after Tanya. She seemed saddened that neither of her children possessed Caster powers but the Spinjitsu Master carefully watched her to see if she would start to have corruption like her aunt. However he watched over the wrong person.

"Water is the superior element!" Korra brushed her dark hair back.

"Earth is," Deno folded his arms

"You're wrong, air is," Thomas snapped.

"I believe fire is," Feng hissed.

"I will get the crown and you know it!" Korra hissed at her brothers.

"Why you!? I am the oldest son!" Deno growled.

"HA! You forget Casters were supposed to be female dominant!" Korra laughed.

"What is going on here?" Anu walked in. "Why are you fighting?"

"We are deciding who shall receive the crown!" Thomas folded his arms.

"You bring shame on the house of Marret," Anu shook his head. "You're father, he never intended to continue the monarchy to rule Ninjago… I am dividing the clans…" he darkly said. The four teenagers looked in horror at the master. "You cannot live together it seems… take your followers and part from this land".

The four growled at each other and stalked out, angrily looking at each other. "Master?" Tanya's sons walked in. Jason, the oldest frowned. "What will become of us?"

"You have been wrongly pushed aside by your cousins… you are far more worthy than them," he placed a hand on each of their heads.

"Thank you master… but…" Markus looked down, "We feel we must leave the land… the people have grown angry at Casters… there is division among the people because of jealousy when it was decided who could be granted a caster…"

"Then go and find a new home. Be blessed young ones, I will watch after Ninjago," the two nodded and walked out.

In between the two halves of Ninjago, there was the Dragon Islands. Five small islands closer to the Cape of Ninjago. Casicope, Tiapa, Hona, Frapa, and Junji, the five islands had characteristic and land features all their own; jungles, volcanoes, swamps, glaciers, and mountains.

Korra fled to Frapa, Deno to Junji, Feng to Tiapa, and Thomas to Hona. Jason and Markus took their crafting gear and hid away on Casicope with their betrotheds.

**Begun, the Caster Wars have... lol line from Attack of the Clones... love that Star Wars movie... anyways... remember back in The Search? The ninja explored these islands? Well, I'll be talking more about these in later chapters... I'm struggling with writing a timeline right now for all my events and stuff... **

**So thank you for reading this... this... whatever this is! Lol **

**~Mar **


	8. The Dragon Islands

**Sorry this one's short! But I have no clue how long this story will run lol. Anyways, I hope to get more up later or later in the week. I finally started writing more of this! And my timeline is about done! (yayayayya)**

* * *

Ameleo grinned in delight as he looked at his black claws. "Cool". He snickered. The islands were his favorite place to train. He froze hearing voices. He hid behind rocks and saw Korra's angry face leading a handful of others.

"We will dominate this island!" she put her hands on her hips. "We will be the greatest Casters ever! And we'll take over and dominate the others!"

Ameleo peeked outside and grinned. "So Korra has run away? I wonder where her brothers are…"

"This war between siblings will end with you surely Miss Korra," a blonde brushed her curls.

Ameleo evilly grinned, "So there's an all out civil war? So the others must be on the other islands… I must tell father about this!" The brown haired boy ran off to the Dark Island to report of such things.

In the center of the islands sat Jason and Markus quietly until one broke the silence. "So… I wonder what will become of Ninjago…" Jason frowned.

"The people were angry at us for apparently dividing the people. Maybe… someday people can overcome their jealousy and we can become one clan…" Markus sighed.

"Well, this island is what we make of it," Anastasia, Jason's bride stood up. Her hair almost reached her ankles but always had it tied back in a long and complicated braid.

"Yea… we aren't born Casters… but… there will always be a jealousy…" Opal frowned and looked out off the beach. She had incredible eyesight and could see the mainland coast, "Besides, I'm sure master Anu will take good care of our home".

"We have long life… let's see if we can stop a war hmm?" Markus hopefully asked the other three.

"We'll always stick together," Jason nodded. "The four of us and against the four of them. I suggest we start in grouping, maybe some of their followers will help us".

"I'll take Korra's clan," Opal volunteered. "I have water powers so maybe they'll accept me.

"I'll take Feng," Markus stood up.

"Thomas," Anastasia said.

"Guess that leaves me with Deno… okay," Jason nodded. "Three days, let's see what we can do," The four split to make their way to the four outer islands.

"So… a war you say son?" The Overlord looked out to the five islands. "Most interesting…"

"Yea, Not sure about Tanya's sons but I the clans are on the four outer islands definitely". Ameleo nodded.

"Son, I want you to stir up more trouble… I want them to wipe each other out… understand?" Overlord looked down.

"I will do whatever is needed!" Ameleo ran down the sandy beach and turned into a small black dragon and flew to the islands.

The Overlord grinned watching his son. He turned his head to see the two stones marking the places of the bodies of Marret's two older daughters. "Aw sweet Meyana," he looked down on her stone. "I really did find you attractive… any woman with a spirit as black as yours is rare". He created a small black rose in his hand. "But you were diluted with serving me you failed to realize that bearing a son of pure darkness would kill you…"

He dropped the black rose on the sand.

**I'm gonna so draw Meyana and the Overlord... hahahahahaha... oh yea... sexy demon looove... **

**Ahem... so Next up on my timeline is the Caster Wars as said by Amelia in The Search. So in the nxt chapter, which WILL be longer, shows Opal, Jason, Markus, and Anastasia trying to convince others to help... but of course The Overlord told his son to go and start the war sooner... **

**And yes, that is why Meyana died. Ameleo is a spawn of black magic and darkness, Meyana's body went under lot's of stress carrying him around for nine months... **

**So this concludes todays' totally screwed up chapter of A Cursed Bloodline! :D Thank you for reading and stay awesome! ;D**

**~Mar**


	9. Sabotage

**I am finally writing way more of this! XD FYI the chapter will get longer I swear! **

* * *

Opal poked her head from the bamboo shrubs and smiled seeing a small group of young men walking together. She knew those men and knew they were still single but they didn't know she was married. She giggled as she pulled down her strapless light blue top to reveal more cleavage. She fixed the white blonde fringe of her hair around her face and walked on out.

"Oh I'm so lost," she looked around.

"Opal?" One asked. "Is that really you?"

"Devan!" she exclaimed. "And Sanos and Hiku! What are you doing here?" she innocently asked.

"We follow Korra… are you here for the same?" Sanos asked.

"Oh yes! But I am afraid I got lost on the strange island!" she played helpless.

"Why don't you come with us then doll face," Devan held a hand under her chin. Opal smirked and used water from the nearby creek to freeze then in their spot, head exposed.

"Listen," Opal pulled up her top. "If we don't do something there will be a full scale war and everyone's gonna die…" She cut to the chase.

"So? We're water! Water is superior!" Hiku yelled at her. "Why don't you join us!?"

"Because I love Markus, my husband," Opal's crystal eyes rolled. "Please, we are on the center island… help us make peace. I know it's possible, you three… we grew up together!"

"But you didn't choose any of us… why should we?"Sanos grimaced.

Opal sighed and walked away, leaving the three. Maybe the rest of the followers wouldn't help either. As she walked away, Ameleo jumped out of Devan and grinned. "Perfect… one down, three to go!" she flew off to the next island.

Markus smiled and ran out at the small group of Casters and waved his hand. "Oh my goodness, Charlotte! And Kiro and Crypta and Hanu," He grinned seeing them.

"Markus!" Kiro grinned. "Dude, what are you doing here?"

"Listen, there will be an all out war if we continue this division… we should stick together and convince my cousins to stop the war," Markus told the four.

Charlotte frowned. She was always this small group's leader. "Why should we? Fire is the best and Feng should be king".

"How can you say that? There should be no more king or queen… we're all equal," Markus' smile faded. "Why must we fight? Come on you guys, we grew up together!"

"Sorry Marky," Charlotte tucked her red brown hair behind her ear. Markus sighed and disappeared from them quickly.

Charlotte turned around at the other three and knocked them out. Ameleo came out of her and she passed out. Ameleo smirked and ran off to the next island to ruin the next Caster's attempt.

Anastasia looked around the beautiful island. She heard rustling in the bushes which made her looked up fast. A Rock hurled at her and she blocked, sending another rock flying. "Who's there?!" She demanded.

"Ana?" Another girl poked out.

"Lula!" Anastasia smiled and hugged her. "Lula please, I need your help, Jason, Opal, Markus, and I, we need help ending this war before it begins!"

"Oh really?" The brunette grimaced. "Well then you can count me out. The Earth Casters will dominate, we are the ultimate brawlers, so it's naturally Deno should be king".

"Then I cannot be a part of that…" Ana stepped back and ran away, feeling something was wrong. Lula gave an evil grin before passing out.

"Three down and one to go, a war should be started in no time," Ameloa chuckled and flew off.

Jason wandered around, hoping to find somebody he knew and remembered from childhood, but all he saw was the trees. "Anybody here?"

"Jason?" Two heads popped out, a boy and a girl.

"Mikki! Tono!" Jason smiled. "Nice to see some familiar faces!"

"What are you doing here?! We didn't know what happened to you!" Mikki hugged him.

"I'm trying to stop a war," Jason looked at them. "Can you talk to Thomas? Maybe he will listen to you two!"

"Oh of course!" Mikki smiled. "Right Tono?"

"Are you mental?" Tono asked looking at his sister. "Of course not… just leave if that's what you want…" He took Mikki's hand. "Come on Mikki".

Jason's mouth dropped at what just happened. But he sighed and turned. Surely no one else would help. He started off back to his island, maybe Opal, Markus, or Anastasia had better luck?

"how did it go Ameleo?" The Overlord looked down at his son.

"Very well, soon the war will begin!" Ameleo laughed gleefully.

The four Casters returned to their island, alone. They sadly looked at each other knowing the fate of their race. Their only hope was maybe people would come to their senses soon.

The Spinjitsu Master looked out at the faint island figures and sighed. "War is brewing…"

**Ameleo you little snot... anyways... things get way more interesting and some of my most emotional writing comes into play... yay? I guess...**

**I'm just realizing that Les Mis is influencing me too much XD Wait that's not good... **

**Thank you for reading, see you all later! **

**~Mar**


End file.
